Somebody Tha I Used to Know
by Pandora de Romanus
Summary: WARNING: Post-Reichenbach – Reunion Fic – Just something that was bugging me non-stop.


**Somebody That I Used to Know**

**Summary:**_** WARNING: Post-Reichenbach**_ – Reunion Fic – Just something that was bugging me non-stop.

**Category:** Angst

**Pairing:** Jonlock

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock, it belongs to BBC and Arthur Conan Doyle and I'm making no money out of it. Don't own the song "Somebody that I Used to Know" that belongs to Gotye.**

* * *

Three years. Three years… I had Mary then. I was married man. But seeing him there… In my living room like the Ghost of Christmas Past… It was just too much… For others it seemed I had got over it, that I had forgotten but I remembered everything when I looked into those green/blue eyes. Things suddenly made a twisted sense. The times Molly said she would dispose of some of Sherlock's things… That she would give it to Church and although I didn't want her to take anything from it's rightful place as if Sherlock would come back any moment to reclaim his things, I let her do it… So that she wouldn't think I was going mad. Too many people already thought that, at the time. I needed to keep some semblance of normality.

She was taking his things to him… Some of his clothes, his computer, even the bloody Stradivarius… I should have seen at the time but I was blinded by emotion. Oh, he was right, he always is… Emotions are always getting in the way. When I finally saw him, after three years of heartache… I wanted to punch him… But I felt like I was drowning. Like I couldn't breath so I ran… I ran from him. Through the streets of London I ra as far as I could go on foot. He pursued me as if I was a suspect. As if he wouldn't give up until he had me. He wasn't supposed to do that. I just wanted some peace but he wouldn't leave me alone so I ended up entering this shady club I never knew was close to our place. It was dark and lights flashed around as too many people squeezed into the small dance floor. He hates crowds and places like that so I threw myself into the sea of people to see if he would finally take the hint and leave me alone. The boom boxes made that awful sound most people tend to call music these days. The remix stroke me like my own heart telling of the hurt it was feeling. I knew that song, it was overplayed, but never had I stopped to pay attention to it. It called to me, made me stop and turn to face him. It was too much like I was feeling.

_"Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over_  
_But had me believing it was always something that I'd done_  
_But I don't wanna live that way, reading into every word you say_  
_You said that you could let it go_  
_And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know_

_But you didn't have to cut me off_  
_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_  
_And I don't even need your love_  
_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_  
_No, you didn't have to stoop so low_  
_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_  
_I guess that I don't need, that though_  
_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Somebody, I used to know_  
_Somebody, now you're just somebody that I used to know_  
_Somebody, I used to know_  
_Somebody, now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_I used to know_  
_That I used to know_  
_I used to know_  
_Somebody"_

"Why didn't you come back, huh?" I screamed at him, the song making my blood boil, getting me out of the paralysis I had been feeling. "Changed your number? Asked Molly to collect your things? What else? You wanna know something? Fuck you, Sherlock! You are just somebody that I used to know." I quoted too angry to wonder if he understood.

I was crying then, didn't even notice, I was so angry. I didn't even know if Sherlock had heard me, the music too loud even for my screaming. He only thing holding me into place was my anger, I felt so weak. I was barely standing.

Sherlock's eyes told me that he had heard, or more probably read my lips…

My legs started loosing strength as our eyes met and I saw the hurt and the unshed tears in his eyes. Those cold and ever unfeeling eyes. My legs gave up on me and I felt myself falling almost in slow motion. I was lost. The air wasn't feeling my lungs properly and I hyper ventilated. Sherlock was by my side before I could register but people called an ambulance. He held my hand and rode with me, as the paramedics put me out. Told them he was my brother.

In a way he was. He was my family more than Harry ever was. More than Mary would ever be. He was my air. And even so I was drowning, my lungs felt full of water… I couldn't breath.

I woke up later on a hospital bed to hear Mary giving Sherlock a lashing out, I didn't even know she was capable of. I don't quite know why but he let her. He was even getting up from his chair beside my bed to go by the end of it. I held him in place with a weak hand, though.

"Don't." was all I managed to get out.

"Never again." He answered sitting back in place as Mary left the room.

I never saw her again.

**The End.**


End file.
